


Keep it down

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fujigaya wakes up to suspicious sounds and a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep it down

When Fujigaya wakes up on the couch of Yokoo's apartment, he finds that it's still dark everywhere around him; he turns over and feels like the whole world spins with him. He's nowhere near sober yet, which makes sense when his gaze meets the digital clock on Yokoo's DVD player, glaring a green 04:17 to him. The couch isn't even starting to get uncomfortable, that's how much the alcohol is still affecting him, and he doesn't fight when his eyelids close on their own and sleep is just about to get him when his ears catch a particular sound. A sound that he knows, that he usually enjoys, but it's one that isn't supposed to be heard right now because he is not involved in it and it's in this room.

He blinks his eyes open again, squints as he looks down at the floor to where he knows Nikaido and Senga are supposed to be sleeping on a mattress on the floor, staying over night just like he is. They're there, for sure, but there's no doubt they're awake; Nikaido could be asleep, eyes closed, one hand resting on his chest like it does when he sleeps. He's not though, because his other hand is tight in Senga's hair, follows his head as it moves and even though he knew, a wave of heat surges through Fujigaya's body at the sight.

The angle makes him unable to see it, but the sucking noises tell him exactly what Senga is doing with his mouth, even though he's on purpose keeping the sounds as low as possible. It's mostly just a low, suckling kind of sound, like he's bobbing his head up and down at a steady pace, but never taking his mouth off him. Just the mental image of it has Fujigaya's nerves tingling, and he knows he shouldn't be watching them, knows he shouldn't be listening either, knows that he definitely shouldn't imagine what it looks like if he could see it all, but the still drunk part of him says that it's okay, that they can't blame him for it. He still feels a little bad when arousal sparks inside of him, but he tells himself that that's okay too; that's a sound he only hears when he's having sex, it's only natural that his body responds to it.

Still, he doesn't want to be found watching them, and so he shifts a little, closes his eyes before he does so, pretends to just be moving in his sleep, partly covers his face with an arm, and when he squints under it with the eye closes to the couch surface, they haven't stopped yet. Nikaido exhales a shaky breath as Senga tilts his head to the side, cock out of his mouth now but lips still on it, and Fujigaya has to hold his own breath when he catches the whole thing with his eye. Senga's lips, a little swollen and shiny with saliva as they slide along the shaft of Nikaido's erection, the way the hand in his hair releases and tightens when he takes it back into his mouth; it's so hot, and even more so _because_ it's so wrong that he's watching it. He tries to ignore his own hardening cock, isn't going to touch himself to this no matter how his body is begging for it. At least not while they're still present. For now he'll do his best to not get caught, so that he can maybe recall it some other day, and he continues trying not to think of how shameful that mere thought is.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Nikaido says so quietly that it's barely even a whisper, but Senga hears it, and the sucking gets louder as he speeds up; Nikaido's hips jerk upwards, and Fujigaya's nearly do the same, as if sympathizing. He angles his body so that his erection is rubbing a little against the couch through his sweatpants, which he realizes is a huge mistake because when Nikaido stills, coming inside Senga's mouth, and there's two voices that slip moans into the otherwise silent room, one of them being his own. The two on the floor stiffen visibly, and Fujigaya squeezes his eyes shut in a way that must be obvious to Senga, especially as their eyes had met for half a millisecond or maybe a little more.  
“He's awake,” he hears Senga whisper, and it's no longer any use pretending like he has been asleep all the time.  
“Did you watch?” Nikaido's voice is deep even as he whispers, still not seeming to be entire clear after his orgasm. Fujigaya nods with closed eyes, just assumes both of them are looking at him, and is proven right when Nikaido continues. “Did it look good?”

He nods again, but then it's his time to be startled. Is Nikaido not bothered by him watching? He forces his eyes open, finds Senga blushing next to Nikaido, lying down now that he's done; Fujigaya accidentally glances at his groin and sees that Senga is still hard. Nikaido, on the other hand, nearly looks smug, like he's thinking about something Fujigaya isn't sure he wants to know about.  
“He's good,” he praises Senga indirectly, and Fujigaya just continues nodding because yeah, from what he saw, there was absolutely nothing wrong with Senga's cock-sucking (and he shrugs at his thought because it sounds way too vulgar to even _think_ ). “Did it turn you on?”

It's unexpected how bossy Nikaido sounds, but to his own surprise, Fujigaya isn't the slightest opposed to it. Maybe it has to do with his state of still slightly intoxicated. He hopes so, and nods one last time.  
“Mhm? Part your legs,” and Senga shoves at him, looking closed to scandalized, even more so when Fujigaya does as told. “Touch yourself. Show me how hard you are.”

He's a little reluctant, mentally, but his hand is already between his legs, curving around his erection through his sweatpants, and his breath hitches as he's much harder than he thought he would be. From below the couch Nikaido hums appreciatively, and when Fujigaya throws a shameful glance towards them he finds Nikaido leaning on his elbows, watching intently. Senga is on the opposite side of him, not looking as openly but definitely curious, and Fujigaya's hand tightens a little around himself.  
“Inside your pants, now.” It feels odd to take orders from one of his youngest group members, but he's not one to protest; he slides his hand down his underwear at once, sighs at the feel of skin on skin, too focused on it for a couple seconds to hear what Nikaido whispers to Senga. At first Senga hesitates, but Nikaido gives him a kiss on the cheek and a teasing touch to the waistband of his pants, then a light, encouraging push, and next thing Fujigaya knows, Senga is climbing towards him over Nikaido.  
“Sit up, feet on the floor,” Nikaido tells him and when he does, the floor is a little cold to his feet and his world is spinning so badly that he has to steady himself with a hand on the couch; when everything clears before his eyes he has Senga between his legs, fingers hooking around the hem of both sweats and underwear, pulling them down until his erection springs free.

He doesn't have time to react before Senga is lapping at his head; he so sensitive that he hisses at the sensation, and when he takes the head between his lips, gradually sucks his way down the shaft, Fujigaya grabs onto the couch with both hands, leans his head back and just breathes, fights to keep himself still while his thighs clench. It's the same sound as before, soft and rhythmical sucking, only now he feels it and he had no idea he was so far gone that his body is already trying to thrust into Senga's hot, wet mouth.

There is a difference, though, and it's that Senga pulls back a lot more often, breathes more heavily. Fujigaya shifts his eyes, finds them glued to where Nikaido is working a hand up and down Senga's cock, the tip of it slick with smeared pre-come, and all the pauses for breathing make total sense. Nikaido seems to be whispering something too, lips constantly brushing Senga's neck, close to his ear, perhaps it's encouragements, or filthy words about what they're doing; it's all his imagination because he can't hear it, yet it affects him so much it's embarrassing. He attempts to warn Senga before he comes, gives him a little push, but he only takes him further into his mouth and Fujigaya convinces himself that Senga knows what he's doing, lets go of it all as he reaches his orgasm.

Again, he watches Senga pull back and swallow, only this time he's a lot more flushed, lips already parted when he tilts his head to kiss Nikaido. It's messy and all tongue, but it also lasts for only a short moment before Nikaido's hand brings Senga over the edge, and he falls out of the kiss to lean against Nikaido's shoulder while his breathing evens out.  
“Well done,” he praises him, sends a mischievous glance up at Fujigaya, before he guides Senga onto the mattress, wipes his hand on a part of the sheet that neither of them touch as he lies down next to him. “Goodnight, Gaya.”

As if in a trance Fujigaya pulls his pants back up, tucks himself into them, then lies down on the couch. With body all relaxed he finds himself very much ready to sleep, even more so when he closes heavy eyelids. And when he wakes up in the morning, the only thing that confirms that what happened during the night wasn't just a wet dream is the unmistakable stain on the sheet covering the mattress that Nikaido and Senga are still asleep on.


End file.
